Any Chance
by Rivers of Angelic Roses
Summary: A collaboration of one-shots on each and every member of the SOS Brigades' experiences and their thoughts on these adventures.
1. Same Difference

Wondering about things always makes you slightly paranoid. Therefore, I have never wondered what life would be for me if Haruhi wasn't in this world. I have never wondered what life would mean to me if I didn't have all of the troubles that I secretly enjoyed. That is, until I experienced what these two subjects really felt like. That world...was inhumane. It was cold, and if God was watching me at that very moment for three days, I'm sure that he would've laughed to the point in which he was crying. It felt aggravating, not knowing anything about that world that was now normal to me.

So, I have not one regret in reversing the world to its original state. My only concern was how much I had come to rely on Yuki Nagato. I became so reliant to the point in which I couldn't even notice her problems, or her changes. I thought that everything would be okay, so long as Haruhi was in check. I didn't see her struggles, and I was blinded by my own 'misfortune'. Haruhi wasn't the problem anymore. I was. And I alone.

And experiencing something that you can wonder about, can make a person change. And this made me come to one realization; my life, with or without Haruhi, is upside-down either way.


	2. Anchor

They think that she doesn't know. They think that she's deaf. They think that they can get away with wild conversation so easily.

The fact remains, she knows. She can hear perfectly fine. And they are right. For all she knows, she doesn't need to weigh the world in the palm of her hands. She doesn't need to think about the consequences of what she wants will inevitably make everything turn into a mess in which no one can solve. No one, not even the time-traveler, alien, or esper can figure out among her presence. And yet, of all the supernatural creatures within her arms' reach, she chooses _him_.

He is John Smith, only because of the time-traveler moe maid. He is a slider, only because the alien altered the world for him. He is normal. He is average, no matter what label he receives They are _nothing_. They, no matter how much they want it to be so, won't be listened to by God. Why did she choose him? Why did she choose someone so unbelievably average? Why did she choose to let him be her guardian? And as she clicks on the familiar site that he created at her will, grudgingly of course, she realizes with a jolt.

She chose him, only because she wanted something normal in her upside-down world. She wanted an anchor. He was her king, the others her pawns. Her each and every order done at every whim. She was a queen. She was a divine ruler. She...was God. And, being God was lonely. No one dared go against her judgement in fear of what she would punish them with. No one dared defy her in a haste without a second thought. No one dared to be _different_.

He knew what she would say before she would say it. He knew when she put on that hundred-watt smile, there was something mischievous planned in her all-knowing mind. He knew when she had her moments, he would be there to comfort her. He was not scared, knowing that she chose him, and would not harm him intentionally. He knew that he could justify her wild accusations and put some sense into her thoughts.

He defied all rule, and made life interesting for being an average man. He was her anchor, the only thing that kept the world safe. A knock was sounded on the wooden door, interrupting her thoughts, and she knew it was him. With a flourish, she allowed him to enter.

The mouse cursor hovered over the close button. She thought about something else, for one quick second. She did not know that she was God. She did not know that aliens, time-travelers, and espers were catering to her every whim. She did not know, because she was ignorant.

She closed the program, leaving the screen a blank. And as they say, ignorance is bliss.


	3. Seeking

She wished for once that she was a kid all over again, seeing the world with a glamourous light. To make everything look so fun once more. As she grew older, life had happened to grow duller right before her eyes. And everything was so mundane. It seemed as if life had lost its touch. She wanted for supernatural beings, and they were there. And on the seemingly fruitless search, she decided that the world, no matter what was thrown at her, was dull. The fog had settled over her mind. Everyday was bothersome, and it was as if nothing was set out for her. Everything so dull and ordinary.

She hated it.

Why didn't something unusual happen once in a while? Why didn't anything she dreamt about come true? Sure, she may have believed that the more initiative she had, anything could happen. If felt as if the shadows swept back and forth through her mind. She knew the darkness was coming, and yet she fought back. In the middle of this, she saw...a playground. A haven. Paradise. And as much as she wanted to refuse it, it looked so alluring. She rushed forward, and saw a familiar figure.

It was something she had been looking for this whole time.


	4. Unanswered Questions

He looked at the mirror, and a face that he was all to familiar with stared back at him with a charming smile. Who was that person? It wasn't him, that was for sure. After all he's been though, he shouldn't be smiling. But, why was he smiling in the first place? He was a nobody. He wasn't anyone important. He was...empty. Behind that smiling face was no one. Just a hollow shell. There was nothing behind that smile. There was no cruel demeanor or anything, there was no anger. No, but...

There, buried deep within this hollow shell of a human esper, was jealousy. Why was he jealous? He shouldn't be. And then...he thought about it. Now he remembered with a slight grimace. That obstacle that stood in his way was an average human with no powers. That person was worth nothing, almost like him. But, his angel still loved the human. More than he. The esper did not understand. Why him? Why not someone else? Why not me? He wondered. What's so special about him? His teeth grinded against each other as his hands clenched the counter tightly. She didn't see the nobody, she didn't see the person next to her, who cared.

She didn't see the empty shell. Suddenly his hand flew back and formed into a fist before slamming into the mirror. Shards flew. What was he worth? Absolutely nothing. Blood trickled down his forearm in small river-like patterns, almost reminding him of tears. The silent tears. The silent crimson tears continued to flow. He did not flinch in pain from the slight injury. He did not show any other emotion other than fake happiness. And with a wicked smile, he took a pocketknife from the counter, and slowly slid out the razor-sharp knife. Its metal seemed beautiful with just the way the light hit it's jagged blade perfectly. He took the knife into a clenched fist, and dug the blade into his uninjured hand. The pain seemed to numb his emotions despite its opposite definition. It was a sort of anesthetic. As the night was still young, it seemed to drag on for ages, and as always...

His questions remained unanswered.


	5. Darker Meanings

Shadows did not scare her. She was programmed to be fearless. She did not smile. She was programmed to be emotionless. She was always silent. She was made to observe, and once her mission was finished, it was game over. And as if a ebon-like cloud had decided to descend itself upon her, she began to have thoughts of her own. She didn't want to be a pawn. She didn't want to play things fairly. And for once, Yuki Nagato began to express emotions.

If the world was changed, she could fit in. If the world was changed, she didn't have to be terminated. If the world was changed...she could be normal. And as if a sudden epiphany had crossed her mind, she changed to world much to her and his benefit. And he...he rejected it. Why? Wasn't everything the way he wanted it? Wasn't she good enough for him? What went wrong? She gave him everything he wanted, yet...why was he still unsatisfactory? And as quickly that ebon cloud had descended, it dissipated. Allowing her to see the flaws.

The world wasn't perfect. The world, as perfect as she could make it, was still imperfect. There were flaws. There were errors. And like the world currently, she was one. A flaw. A piece of misinformation. Why did she malfunction like this? What was the cause? Where had this originated from? She was still confused. What was the meaning behind this? And if there was one...was it in anyway a better definition than what she could think of?

The darker meanings have to be uncovered, not discovered. And that is what Yuki Nagato realized.


	6. Unpredictability

She was a time-traveler from the future. Yet she knew nothing of the future from where she was. She felt as if someone had encased her in the dark, leaving her to stubble about blindly. It was sickening. She, as a pure and gentle girl, knew nothing of what would happen to her as the days past. When would he get hurt again under her watch? When would the world change suddenly without warning? When would...when would she die?

The leader did not heed her cries. The queen with all the power and control, had the world in the palms of her hands. She loved him without doubt, but yet...she could not. She could not reach out and tell him that she was grateful. She was forced to leave him left in the unbefitting dark. He was a light of sorts. Here lay her protection from the corrupt world. He was so much like...a guardian. And yet...

She couldn't tell him she was thankful for everything that he had done. And like many of her stories, this one was unpredictable.


	7. One Sly Move

As quickly as the game had been initiated, it ended. With a flick of his wrist, he called 'checkmate' in a dull tone. As all games, this got old quickly. He was used to winning, and his opponent wasn't a master at boardgames as he was. Or, rather his opponent did not tend to win in a stroke of unfortunate luck. The opponent, which wore a beaming smile as always, said nothing and started to clear the table. And without warning, the door burst open to reveal the miscreant master. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

If he could change something, he'd gladly choose to take her personality and make her...more appreciative of his deeds. Even though, in her eyes she saw nothing but a pile of rubbish. That was how she thought of everything, anyway. And a sly smirk crept into his face, much to comparison of his no-longer opponent. If he could change the world, he would. This wasn't a place for a human like him anyhow. He didn't fit in...

Unlike the others, he was utterly and adamantly normal and average. Though, deep down he always had a lurking suspicion that he wasn't as normal as the other supernatural beings in the room claimed. One move, and one push of her thoughts, he could alter the world...now, he just needed to figure out how. All he needed was a chance to perform one sly move on her, and everything would be perfect.

Or so he thought...


End file.
